What is a Sonic game?(Sonic 1)
by Techno the Hedgehog
Summary: The Sonic crew find them selves playing a Sonic game that Sonic himself created.What will they think?Character are aged up.May contain some cursing in later chapters.Flames welcome.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I am so sorry for not posting,updating and for cancelling the previous"The monster that's inside" story but frankly,I have to **

**be in the right mood to write stories. And for the past few months I have been down in the dumps. One of the reasons is Starvix deleting **

**her stories. Now don't get me wrong I respect her decision and have read why she did it,but I am still very sad to see those fics go. **

**Specifically the Baby Metal Series. Anyways you didn't come to this fic to hear about why I am sad,you came here to read a story. I don't **

**own any Sonic characters.**

* * *

"Hey Sonic!"Tails yelled when he walked in the door to his house. He was greeted by a blue Hedgehog."What's up Tails?"Sonic asked quite

confused. Ever since Eggman had blown up the 21 year old's house during a party one night,the Blue menace had been staying at his"younger

brother's"house for the past month."I have a package for you."Tails stated."A package? No one knows I'm living here, how can someone send

me a package?"He asked quite confused."I don't know,but whoever sent it wrote on it and it says that you can only open it." "Weird,but OK."

* * *

Sonic took the package to the basement,AKA what was his bedroom. He opened it up and inside was a disk,a machine of some sort,and a

note. He picked up the note and read it. It read "Hey Sonic,still fighting Egghead I see. Well you know how you made a promise to all of your

subscribers on YouTube?That if you reached 10,000,00 subscribers you'd film you and all of your friends playing every Sonic game starting from

Sonic 1?Well that day has come. In the box I gave you my Ps2,a controller, and a Sonic Mega collection disk. I trust you still have your game

recording equipment and your camera right?Well after you record the footage send it to me and I'll edit it and post it on your channel. Until

then,Techno."Great he thought. As if he needed this now. About 10 years ago he came to Mobius to escape Electron,Create a new life for

himself. Of course he returned to Electron monthly to visit Neon,Techno,and Quantum. But none of his friends knew any of this. They just knew

him as Sonic,no one else. He had to figure out a way to get them to sit down and take turns playing the games. But how was he gonna do it?

He figured he'd think of a way tomorrow.

* * *

**Yes I finally did it,I wrote something again! Anyways another thing I forgot to mention is I don't own YouTube,or Ps2,those belong to **

**their respectable owners. Tell me in the comments If you loved this,Hated it,or "Meh" it. And ya I'm starting off with Sonic 1 but I am **

**using the Mega collection version because I want to. So ya,peace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yay a review! Anyways I finally got up again to write another chapter so ya. I don't own any of the Sonic characters.**

* * *

Sonic woke up the next day with the question still in his head. How will he get everyone to play to play all of those games? Knowing Amy and Silver,they will constantly ask questions. Like why they aren't in Sonic 1 or why they don't have their own games? Well he had to think of a way soon considering his subscribers aren't that patient.

At about 2 pm. Sonic had a plan. He just had to get everyone over here. So of course he called Amy first, because no matter how many times his friends will say no to him, they will say yes almost instantly to her. So he called her. "Hey Amy,I was wondering if you-"But before he could finish his sentence he was cut off. "Would want to go out on a date with you,become your girlfriend,marry you?" "Amy you didn't let me finish." Sonic said quite annoyed."I was saying I was wondering if you could convince everybody to come over to Tails house." "Sure,I guess I can Sonic,what time?" "Around 4 pm." "OK,I'll call everyone up."

And just like Sonic asked,everyone showed up at Tails house at half of them were quite annoyed. Well,Shadow was anyways. Rouge and Knuckles were fighting over who should get the master emerald (go figure),Silver was trying to convince Blaze that he was superman,Cream and Espio were sitting quietly,Vector was listening to his music,and Charmy was constantly asking no one in particular where Big was.

Of course the Blue menace walked into the room then."Hey guys,your probably wondering why you are here,Well..."

* * *

**Duh Duh Duh! A cliffhanger? OR lazy writing? You decide. And to those 3 people who are Big the cat fans,no he will not be in the story,sorry. Leave a comment on what you think so far. And sorry for this and the last chapter being so short,but I suck at writing long chapters. Peace.**


	3. Author's note 1

**Disclaimer:I am warning you now,this is just an authors note.**

Hello to all three of you who read this story. I have an update about how I am going to write this story. From now and this rule goes for all of my stories I am not going to post a chapter as soon as its written. I always feel the need to get a chapter or story out ASAP and in the process I publish a poorly written story. Another side note is I'm most likely not gonna post a new chapter for any of my stories this week because I am enjoying summer vacation. With that said,enjoy your summer,

From Techno


	4. Chapter 3 sorta

**Disclaimer:Dear fan fiction readers/writers,I am sorry. I am sorry for not updating this story in so long. I do not have an excuse really unless you count going to sleep as soon as you get home and having writers block an excuse... Oh well,I'm back now,I got my work somewhat in a schedule,I have some idea's for this story and new one's,and I'm almost done with my first deviant art picture. And now,on with the story.**

Of course the Blue menace walked into the room then."_Hey guys,your probably wondering why you are here,Well...you see,there is this sort of contest and stuff. And this kid made some games about us so I promised we'd play all the games since he won the contest._"And after that was said shadow stood up and headed for the door."_Oh no you don't Shadow_"Amy said,"_You are going to stay here like the rest of us._" "_Please,like I would stay here with all of you and faker._"Shadow said firmly."_Aw come on Shads,It won't be that bad._"Shadow knew he could get out of this. He finally gave in and sat back down on the couch."_Now can we finally get started?_"Knuckles asked quite annoyed. He had places to be right now,plus he didn't want to spend all day doing this stupid thrashings Sonic turned on the machine the famous SEGA chant was heard...

**Wow that is way to short but,oh well. That is just who I am,to lazy to write one whole chapter. Please leave a review as it greatly helps and if you like this story recommend it or something. As addressing an issue with my stories brought up by someone who will not be named,deal with the fact that Sonic and co are acting like this,It is fanfiction after all. Yes I write very poorly but what do you expect from someone who almost gets a C- on her English/Language assignments?Oh well,****_Peace_**

**(Oh on a side note,next chapter is gonna be a while since I gotta dig up my copy of Sonic gems and replay Sonic 1 again so...yea,wish me luck!)**

**(Another side note Lord Kelvin if you have the nerve to say all of that to me,take a look at your stories,they have no life in them whatsoever so with that said,have a nice abuse free day Lord Kelvin)**


End file.
